Apertured webs are sometimes useful in disposable absorbent products and other consumer products. These apertured webs typically have uniformly sized and shaped circular or ovate apertures throughout their area. The circular or ovate apertures are also typically uniformly spaced in the cross machine direction and in the machine direction with respect to each other. These uniform aperture patterns provide webs that have the same amount of fluid penetration and/or absorbency throughout their area owing to the uniform circular or ovate aperture designs. Furthermore, land areas (i.e., non-apertured portions) in these apertured webs typically have the same size, shape, orientation, and spacing with respect to each other. While such uniform apertured webs may be desirable in some applications, other applications would benefit from aperture patterns that combine a plurality of apertures into arrays and that create non-uniformly sized, shaped, and/or spaced land areas. Additionally, other features in conjunction with or independent from aperture patterns would be beneficial.